


She sees me

by Sonnenblume_von_tod



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Kattie (katt Canada)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenblume_von_tod/pseuds/Sonnenblume_von_tod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katt comes over to the FACE family's house, without her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My moirail](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+moirail).



> First work.-. That's all I can think to say.

Mattie's pov

Katt is beautiful. Nice. Funny. The kind of girl you always want to be around. She has long brown hair, with a single part always pulled back with a clip. Big, hazel eyes. Slightly tanned skin, and normal height. She's been best friends with Alfred and I basically our whole lives. I've always had a crush on her. There's only 3 things keeping me from asking her out:

• Alfred also likes her, but doesn't know I do. 

• she's the little sister of north and south Italy. A certain southern Italian May or may not scare the maple out of me. 

• I'm really shy, and don't want to ruin our friend ship if she rejects me. 

I get snapped out of my thoughts as I hear a knock at the door. I automatically know it's Katt, because she always knocks to the Darthvader theme song. I quickly get the door before Alfred can. I open the door and see a sad Katt standing outside. "Hi, Mattie. I lost my voice after last night" she said in sign language. Last night Alfred and I took her to a hockey game. I invited her in and called Alfred to come into the room.


	2. Notepad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to self, don't give Katt a notepad and then annoy her. Bad things will happen

Katt's Pov

Alfred walked in. "Hey Katt why are you here" he smirked "miss me already?" He asked, still having that goddamn smirk on his lips. "No, you asked me to come over" I signed and Mattie interpreted. Alfred grabbed me by the hand and pulled me aside. "I didn't want him to know that" he whispered in my ear "then maybe you should learn to answer the door" I, once again signed with Mattie telling Alfred. "An whats up with all of this" Alfred asked, moving his hands around trying to mimick sign language. "I lost my voice last night you bastard" I signed. I may just be the little sister of Romano And Feilicano, but it's easy to tell that I act like a mixture of the two. "Shesh. Ok, you should get some sleep" wow, who is this person and what did they do with Alfred??? "Ya, can I just sleep in the guest room for a little while?" Ah, American Sign Language. I'm glad I learned you. "Ya, I'll just go make some pancakes for when you wake up" Mattie said and shuffled into the kitchen. Suddenly, Alfred whisked me up into his arms and ran into the guest room while carrying me bridal style"HAHAHA, Don't worry, Katt, the hero will save you!!!!" Aaa and, he's back. He put threw me onto the bed. "Here" he said, launching a pencil and notepad at me. " now you can just write what you wanna say." He told me. "'Writes' Alfred, you can go fuck yourself" "pouts' well, you don't have to be rude" he said, trying to sound like Arthur then sticking out his tounge. "Writes' I don't need my words to tackle you to the floor, 'Hero'" I shoved the paper at his face and then layed down. "Hey! I AM the hero!!!" He yelled. "Writes' fine. How about the Hero leaves and let's me sleep" I handed him the paper and got under the covers. "Ok, night" he said. "Quickly writes' it's 3pm!!!" I threw the notepad at him. "Ok, ok. I'll go." He said and walked out of the room while I fell asleep.


End file.
